


Wildfires

by community_gardens



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe- Flame Princess is raised by Princess Bubblegum, Bonnie is a good mom, Both relationships are eventual, Canon Divergent from Earth & Water, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, Pheobe gets a good childhood, There's science but I'm not good at science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/community_gardens/pseuds/community_gardens
Summary: Bonnibel just wants the Flame King to clean up his mess. Instead she ends up with a kid.
Relationships: Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Wildfires

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU a lot and it makes me sad that there's so little content for it, so I'm going to do it myself. This first chapter is a little short but they'll get longer. 
> 
> Comments/feedback is appreciated !

It was with a growing degree of discomfort that Princess Bubblegum regarded the makeshift crib on the far end of her lab. The feeling in her stomach was hard to describe, bubbling rather unpleasantly just below her diaphragm. No. She knew precisely what it was. Uncertainty. The foreign sensation battered at her stomach lining, twisting her intestines into knots. Bonnibel was not supposed to feel uncertain. Not about anything. She always had a plan, always had a clever way out. 

Her eyes kept wondering back to the crib, safely locked away behind thick plexiglass walls. For the first time in a couple hundred years, Bonnibel Bubblegum felt uncertain. White hot fear seared her stomach.

* * *

Despite her protective suit, Bonnibel was acutely aware of the warmth settled in her arms. Everything around her was warm, actually; she _was_ in the Flame Kingdom. It was to be expected. Still, the small wriggling mass clutched to her chest seemed significantly warmer than her surroundings. Almost uncomfortably so. The little princess let out soft gurgling noises, currently enraptured by the gem on the monarch's crown. Little hands raised up in a vain attempt to grab at it. Bubblegum merely transferred the elemental to her other arm. 

Bubblegum's attention was placed firmly on the imposing figure before her, situated atop a pillar of stone. "Find a way to contain her power, or I will," she grinds out at length, fixing the king with a distasteful glare. 

The Flame King blinks, staring at her blankly for a moment before shrugging “fine, do with her what you will, Princess. Whatever.”

It was Bubblegum’s turn to blink now, settling a startled look on the king. “But- you… she’s your daughter,” she draws out slowly, glancing at the child blabbing happily in her arms. “You’d just let me take her?”

“Yeah, sure. Take her. I don’t care,” the king waves an arm dismissively before a far more wicked look crosses his face. “But be warned, Bubblegum. Should I learn that my daughter has been doused, there will be consequences.”

“I’m not- I wouldn’t douse her!” Surprised indignance found its way onto Bonnibel’s face as she opened her mouth to speak again, but any words died in her throat at the sound of deep, booming laughter. “I’m…”

“I kid, Princess. Douse her if you like. Perhaps it would even benefit me more if you did… “ the king trailed off, but Bubblegum was already gone. 

In fact, she was already far past his gates. Fuming in righteous indignation, the princess frowned down at the toddler in her arms. Though her morals may be… questionable at times, Bubblegum cared deeply for her subjects. They came before all else in her life. For the Flame King to have such disregard for a subject, his own daughter for Globs sake! It made her blood boil.

Perhaps it was irrational to make a decision like this so quickly. She had nothing prepared back at the castle, nothing fit for a child. Still, her expression softened imperceptibly when she glanced down at the now sleeping flame princess. She couldn't stay here, that was certain. And Bonnibel was not one to abandon a project. “Right, time to explain this to Pep-Butt.”

* * *

Peppermint Butler did not, funnily enough, find the situation amusing. In fact, upon her return to the castle, his immediate reaction was to squint unhappily at the bundle in Bonnibel's arms. “You still have the kid. May I, perchance, ask why you're still holding the baby, Princess?”

The princess rolled her eyes, some of her earlier irritation at the Flame King flaring up. She stomped it down once more, though, and let out a sigh instead. “The Flame King didn’t want her back,” she offered lightly, shrugging one shoulder in a way that she hoped disguised her distaste. “He let her go up here in the hopes that she would perish, apparently.”

“Yes, well. That doesn’t quite explain what she's doing here, Princess.”

Bonnibel merely sighed again, putting a hand on Peppermint's head briefly as she passed by him, heading to her lab. “I gave him an ultimatum,” she admits, “He finds a way to control her or I would.” Peppermint opened his mouth to say something but she quickly rode over him, “I didn’t think he would ever just… give her up like that. She's his daughter, Pep.” 

"Even so, I hardly think this is a good idea, Princess. I mean- you already have enough duties as it is!" He was following after her now, indignation etched into his features.

"It'll be fine, Peps. This way I can learn about her more easily, yeah? Figure out how to control her powers," she reasoned, unlocking the door to her lab and easily slipping into the room. 

She only receives a flat look from her butler as he watches her gently place the infant down on some spare fire blankets. The little elemental cooed gently, nestling into the temporary bedding. Bonnibel's face softened as she glanced down at her, a small smile playing on her lips. "As long as you don't go getting attached now, Princess," he concedes, eyeing her conspiratorially. 

"Of course not, Peps. This is strictly scientific. Avoiding a future threat, that's all," she scoffs, turning from the makeshift bed and shedding her heat suit. "We will have to start preparations, though. The lab isn't fit for an infant… " Bonnie trails off, surveying the lab before hunching over the table in thought.

"Very well, Princess. As you wish," after so many years serving her, Peppermint Butler could recognize when he was being dismissed. He had a nagging feeling that the princess would end up eating her words, sooner or later. Still, there was no arguing with Bonnibel Bubblegum when she set her mind to something, that much he knew all too well.


End file.
